


Where We Go

by amonkeysue



Series: because I knew you [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Natasha Romanov Feels, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of Nick Fury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: A little look into Natasha and Carol's friendship during the five years in Endgame.





	Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Determined_Overthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determined_Overthinker/gifts).

> This was written for a tumblr prompt courtesy of to-kill-a-mockinggirl/Determined_Overthinker: "Natasha and Carol getting to know each other in the five years!"

Carol glanced back over her shoulder, both hands on her hips. “Hey, Agent Romanoff,” she casually greeted.

They both knew they didn’t have long to casually converse outside of beginning to handle the Thanos situation, but also that they had common ground to talk about.

Natasha gave a little nod back, her arms folded. “Captain Danvers.”

“Call me Carol.”

“How much do you know me?”

“Fury talked about you a little bit, the handful of times I’ve been back to visit with him.” Carol supportively smiled. “So I just know a little bit about you and that Fury is proud of who you are.”

It was years of practice in controlling her responses that kept Natasha’s expression measured. “I know he has his secrets, but he apparently kept whatever the backstory is with you pretty close to his chest. Or pager, as it is.”

Carol shrugged. “It’s an interesting story, but we agreed it was best not to be too open about it.” A small light momentarily danced in her eyes. “Maybe some other time after we save the universe, Agent Romanoff.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

\--

As per habit, Natasha was throwing punch after punch at a punching bag, entirely focused on every hit.

It had been six months since they’d discovered the Stones were gone and killed Thanos. Six months with no idea on what to do beside try to keep everything somehow held together in a picture of survival.

And half the remaining Avengers were all going their separate ways.

A curious “Agent Romanoff?” from the side took Natasha out of her thoughts.

While she steadied the punching bag she looked over to see Carol watching her several feet away. “I don’t have any hopeful updates on anything.”

Carol arched a brow. “I’m not here for updates, I’m actually here to see how you’re doing.”

“Well.” A short, bitter laugh escaped Natasha. “I’m still here.”

“And from what I’ve seen you’re doing a great job of leading the remaining team.”

Natasha paused, casting Carol a careful look before she replied. “Someone has to still be concerned about the problems we can fix,” she drily commented.

Carol directly met her look. “I can keep you posted on the galaxy front. Rigging up a proper communication system shouldn’t be hard either.”

After another pause, Natasha nodded. “I’d appreciate that. And Carol… thank you.”

The blonde smiled. “No problem, Widow.”

\--

It was another two and a half years before Carol was back on the planet for a significant chunk of time.

She knocked once on the doorframe to where she’d been told Natasha was in the compound. “Hey, Romanoff, how – Goose!”

Natasha had glanced up at the sound of Carol’s voice, one half of a peanut butter sandwich still in hand and the orange tabby curled up across her lap. She curiously furrowed her brow at Carol’s exclamation. “How do you know Fury’s cat?”

Goose hopped up from Natasha’s lap and started to slink over to Carol, who knelt to reach down to scratch behind Goose’s ears with a grin.

“I knew Goose before Fury, we go much farther back. Isn’t that right, Goose?”

A satisfied purr came from Goose.

“Huh.” Natasha looked from Carol to Goose and back to Carol. “I don’t exactly picture Fury as a catsitter.”

“Goose is a flerken and had swallowed the Tesseract besides taking a general liking to Fury. We both agreed Goose was better staying with him than with Maria and Monica.”

“Hold on. Goose is an alien and swallowed the Tesseract?” Natasha gave an amused laugh. “I would not have believed this before nine years ago.”

Carol gently picked Goose up. “Did Fury ever tell you how he lost his eye either?”

“No.” Natasha focused on Goose, unable to keep from one corner of her mouth twitching up. “Goose?”

Carol’s grin grew wider while she nodded and again scratched Goose behind the ears. “Despite the scratch they still liked each other more than well enough.”

“Apparently.” Natasha also reached over to pet Goose as Carol walked over. “I wasn’t expecting you to make any visits here for a while.”

“I thought I’d quickly check up on you before Louisiana.”

“Carol, I’m fine,” Natasha reassured, “Go see your family.”

“Nat.” Carol pointedly raised an eyebrow as she sat beside Natasha and gently placed Goose in her lap. “Do you really think a smile and a peanut butter sandwich is enough to hide that this is by no means an easy time for you?”

“It’s not an easy time for anyone, and it’s actually peanut butter and banana,” Natasha drily replied before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Still. You’re here coordinating everyone’s actions, going out in the field anymore is a bit of a rarity for you while keeping an ear to the ground for anything important and the rest of your time largely goes to the orphanage… it’s been three years, I think I know you well enough to see that you’re lonely and moody.”

“Keep the parental lectures for Monica.” Natasha tried to keep her voice lighthearted.

Carol put a hand on her knee. “This is friendly worry.”

“Well,” the barest hint of tears were in Natasha’s eyes as she swallowed, “there are a lot of people who need that more than me.”

“Nat,” Carol started to repeat, cut off by Natasha.

“I can manage.” Her voice was quiet. “I’ve been doing this for long enough.”

Goose again curled up across her lap while Natasha absentmindedly pet her.

Carol slightly frowned, but obliged Natasha’s sentiment. “Take care of yourself, Romanoff.”

“You too, Danvers.”

\--

It wasn’t the worst signal they’d had, but Carol’s image kept on flickering more than usual while Natasha briefed her on the time heist plan.

A moment of silence passed as she finished.

“This seems like it’ll work.”

Natasha nodded. “It has to.”

“I just need a little bit to finish up here, but I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Carol smirked. “Don’t steal all the glory for the original Avengers.”

Natasha brightly laughed. “I promise I’ll leave you something to do.”

“Let’s save the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I am definitely imagining a non-canon compliant 'everybody lives' type ending for the time heist after this (surprising no one, I am forever Team 'Natasha's Still Alive and Marvel Can Fight Me On That').


End file.
